An appointment organizer is a device which is used to remind one of an appointment prior to its occurrence and to store specific information regarding the appointment. Such information may include the place and subject matter of the appointment.
A typical appointment organizer has two main components. The first component, an appointment reminder, is a timer in which the appointment time is stored. When the appointment time arrives, an alarm is activated to remind one of the appointment. The second component, a storage media, is used to store the specifics of the appointment. Therefore, when the alarm is activated, one can look in the storage medium to determine the specifics of the particular appointment whose time will shortly arrive. There must, however, be some correlation between the appointment whose time is stored in the appointment reminder and the portion of the storage medium in which specific information has been stored for the appointment.
One such correlation scheme currently used is manually indexing portions of the storage medium by month, day and time of day. A problem with the manual indexing scheme is that a voluminous storage medium must be used having enough portions to accommodate any possible appointment month, day and time of day. Such a medium has many portions which are never used since no appointments are scheduled for the corresponding index time.
A second problem with the manual indexing scheme is that the storage medium is typically a ledger divided into days and times of the day. It is time inefficient to search in the ledger for the appointment specifics.
A third problem with the manual indexing scheme is that deleting the appointment specifics typically requires a messy erasure.
A second correlation scheme consists of storing the appointment specifics in electronic memory, and displaying them on a display when the alarm is activated. A problem with the electronic memory scheme is that an appointment organizer having such memory to store appointment specifics is prohibitively expensive.
A problem with both the manual indexing and electronic storage schemes is that neither is compatible with the convenient recording of appointment specific information on a plain sheet from a pad of paper.